Seems So Simple
by Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Rose Tyler thinks her neighbor/classmate, David Smith is immature & silly but soon they become friends. Everything's fine until one night a 'friendly' kiss becomes something more & she realizes she's in love. But before she can tell him he get's accepted into a prestigious art school. Now what? Can she tell him before it's too late? (Rose/10th/College AU)
1. Chapter 1

Rose was in a deep sleep when she was awoken by the sound of a chisel coming from her classmate next door.

She sat up and glanced at the clock. "Seriously?" She groaned getting out of bed.

Rose grabbed her robe and stepped out barefoot into the hall and in front of David Smith's door and started knocking.

The door opened and David stood in the doorway.

His slightly spiked brown hair was messy and he was in his pajamas and slippers; he squinted at her through his goggles.

Rose knew he had terrible vision but sometimes he forget to put back on his glasses after working on a sculpture or a painting.

"Forgetting something?" She said pointing at his eyes.

"Oh, right, hold on." David removed his goggles and placed his glasses on then smiled at her.

"Rose Tyler to what do I owe the honor of your smile?" He said in his cheerful Scottish voice.

Rose rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Are you building something again?"

He shook his head. "No, no I'm sculpting not building there is a difference but they could be the same I suppose."

She pressed her lips. "Yeah, um, could you just stop doing whatever it is you're making?"

"I can't I promised a buyer that I have this finished by this morning." David replied.

"Could you at least wait until after I get up?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm trying to sleep." She replied.

"But you only have an hour." David said.

"Exactly and I would like to enjoy that hour." She huffed.

David frowned. "Can't I just tap the sculpture?"

"No." She replied firmly.

"Please?" He whined.

"David, I'm too tired for this." She scowled.

David sighed. "Okay, I'll stop and wait until you're up."

"Thank you." She smiled and went back to her apartment.

David stuck his tongue out at her before closing his door.

The next morning Rose's alarm went off and the banging started again.

She laid there and glanced up at the ceiling. "At least he kept his promise." She reminded herself.

Rose slowly got up and started to get ready for school.

Rose Tyler and David Smith were college classmates and neighbors but that was all they had in common.

Rose was a serious and dedicated student with dreams of becoming a journalist.

David was a skilled artist with a brilliant mind but he preferred picking up a paintbrush rather than a text book. His friendly, quirky personality and kind heart made him popular on campus but to Rose he was immature and goofy.

After pulling on a pair of jeans and an oversize pink shirt she took one last glance in the mirror and grabbed her keys and backpack.

When she opened her door a paper flower was lying at her feet; it was David's favorite way of communicating with her.

"Some people text he sends paper flowers." Rose muttered. Still she had to admit it was a cute gesture.

She picked it up and read it, the word "Better?" was written on it. Rose smirked and stopped by David's door.

"Thank you!" She yelled outside his door.

"You're welcome!" David called back.

Rose grinned and left the apartment; outside the sun felt warm and the cool breeze was nice.

She heard her friend Amy's voice behind her.

Rose turned and smiled. "Hey!"

"Hi, you look terrible." Amy blurted out.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you too."

"Sorry it's just you look tired."

"I'm sorry. David was doing his artwork again and I had to get up to tell him to stop." She grumbled as they walked to the campus.

"Did you get a peek at it?" Amy asked.

"No." Rose replied.

Amy shrugged. "Too bad I hear he's really good."

Rose scoffed. "You would think that."

"Why?"

She smirked and nudged her shoulder. "Because you think he's cute."

"So do you." Amy grinned.

"I do not!" Rose gawked.

"I've caught you staring at him."

"It was an accident." Rose insisted.

"Yeah, sure but I also think you're being unfair to him." Amy said.

"I am not. He's the one doing artwork in the middle of the night; you try living with it." She grumbled.

Before Amy could respond they heard David on his scooter behind them. "Hey Rosie!" He called.

Rose groaned. "I hate it when he calls me that."

"I think it's cute." Amy muttered.

David stopped his scooter and smiled. "Hello!"

Rose's eyes wandered to the bike horn on top of his helmet.

"Why is your horn on your helmet?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Frees the handle bars."

Amy nodded. "Good reason."

Rose shook her head. "So what's up?"

"I wanted to thank you." David replied.

She looked at him surprised. "For what?"

"Well, you told me to wait to finish the sculpture and I got the sleep I needed so I was able to make the piece better." David replied.

She smiled. "I'm glad but you don't have to thank me."

"I want to." He said reaching into his pocket. "Here." David said shoving some odd colored paper in her hand.

Rose looked at it strangely. "Um, what is it?"

"Money." He replied.

"What for?" She asked.

"I feel that you helped me and I think it's only fair that I split the money with you." David replied.

"Thank you but this is Japanese currency."

"I know but that's what he always pays me in mainly because he's from Japan but I always go to the bank to exchange it." David said.

Rose sighed. "Thanks."

"Considering I don't have a bank to go to." She grumbled to herself.

He grinned. "You're welcome." He looked at his watch. "I've got to go, bye!" David said riding away.

Rose looked down at her hand and saw the crumbled wad of money was made into a paper flower with the words "I'm sorry." written on it.

She shook her head and smiled despite his flaws David was the only person she knew that could frustrate her one minute and make her smile the next.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose woke up slowly before the alarm; she wasn't in the mood to hear it. She laid there glancing outside her window at the blue sky and bright sunlight at least it was a nice day.

She heard David whistling an old _Proclaimers_ tune on the other side of the wall. Rose was always amazed at what a morning person he was.

She stretched before getting up for her shower. Rose stepped inside the tub and turned the shower knob, standing under the shower head letting the warm water soothe her then suddenly she heard her phone ringing from outside the bathroom.

"Damn it!" She grumbled shutting off the water after getting out and quickly putting on her robe she stepped out into the chilly living room.

She picked up the phone and realized she was dripping water on the floor. "Great." She mumbled before answering her phone. "Hello?" Rose sighed.

"Hello, sweetheart it's mum." It was Rose's mother Jackie.

Rose perked up. "Hi mum."

"Hi, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine just getting ready for school." Rose replied.

"How's school going and how are your grades?" Jackie asked.

Rose bit her lip nervously; she didn't have the heart to tell her she was doing great in everything but journalism class.

"There, there fine." She stammered. Rose cringed; she hated lying still it was only half a lie.

"I'm glad sweetheart and how's David? Is he still driving you crazy?"

She groaned and paced the floor. "You have no idea, mum!"

Jackie sighed. "I'm sorry honey but don't you think you're being hard on him? I think you should give him a chance. At least get to know him."

Rose scoffed at the idea. "No way! David is a big kid; a regular 120 pound, six-foot kid. He's goofy, loud and weird."

"And he can hear everything you're saying!" His voice interrupted loudly through the wall.

Rose rolled her eyes and placed her hand over the receiver. "Excuse me but it's rude to listen to other people's conversations!" She replied back.

"I know that but for the record I weigh 127 pounds, thank you very much and tell Jackie I said hi!" He shouted back.

She could hear Jackie giggling on the other end of the phone.

"Mum, don't encourage him." Rose whined.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Look I've got to go but I'll call again later. Have a great day in school."

She smiled and bye to her mum but after hanging up she wiped her eyes. Rose always felt slightly homesick after talking to her family but she composed herself and went back to her shower.

During class Rose wasn't sure why, maybe it was boredom but she found herself staring at David's drawing during Professor Wallace's math class.

She was trying to figure out what it was when suddenly Professor Wallace called David out for not paying attention.

"Mr. Smith?" His voice boomed.

David glanced up. "Yep?" He smiled.

"I see you're quite fascinated with your notebook." The Professor frowned.

He shrugged. "Well, I don't know about fascinated but it is a rather engaging notebook."

Rose and a few other students muffled their giggles.

The Professor scowled at everyone and strolled towards him. "Then you don't mind telling the class the answer to the problem on the board."

He looked at David menacingly but he wasn't intimidated.

"Alright." He grinned.

David cocked his head and looked at it for a moment.

"Well, Mr. Smith?" He said impatiently.

"21.1999." David replied confidently.

Prof. Wallace's mouth dropped. "That's uh, correct Mr. Smith. I obviously assumed and for that I apologize." He said.

He wasn't quite sure why the Professor was apologizing but he nodded."Okay." David replied.

Rose scowled in annoyance. She couldn't believe he got that right just by looking at it and poked his shoulder.

"Ow." He hissed. He turned and looked at her."What did I do this time?"

"Clever clogs." She frowned.

"Oh, thank you." David grinned.

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, brother." She muttered.

The day was almost done and Rose was in a hurry when she was stopped by her journalism teacher Miss Jones.

"Rose, can I speak to you for a moment?" She asked in a cold tone.

She felt her heart dropped; Rose knew this wasn't good.

Rose went inside and sat and waited in front of Miss Jones's wood desk with knots in her stomach. She knew what was coming.

Miss Jones's heels could be heard clicking on the tile floor outside until she appeared and seated herself at her desk like a queen.

She shoved her glasses up her nose and gave her a disappointed stare while showing Rose her grades. Rose then sat there listening to the same old lecture about how she wasn't applying herself and needed to show more passion.

After several minutes Rose was allowed to leave but Miss Jones advised that she accept some help with her next assignment.

Rose promised that she would but mentally her fingers were crossed. She hated the idea of somebody controlling her work.

After school Rose just wanted to get outside and go home and hide.

She didn't understand it; she felt she was applying herself and she didn't need any help. It wasn't fair.

David's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She glanced at David, Mickey, Matt and Rory sitting on the under an oak tree working on a notebook together. It looked like they were having fun; laughing and talking. There were mentions of gathering supplies and collecting discarded crayons.

She knew what that meant, another art project.

"Great." She muttered. "More noise at night."

Still Rose had to admit it was nice of David to split his earnings with them for their help but she could never figure out what he did his share cause' he almost always stayed broke.

Watching them was making her feel depressed so she hiked up her backpack and walked home.

Once home Rose tossed her backpack into the corner and plopped on the couch and closed her eyes; she couldn't face homework, yet.

But her eyes kept gazing at her laptop over on the desk it seemed to be shouting at her to work on her article.

She sighed and forced herself up and started working at her laptop but after only a few minutes the sound of boxes dropping interrupted her.

Rose already was stressed out and this wasn't helping.

She abruptly got out of her chair and stepped out into the hall just as her foot hit a box of old crayons.

Rose groaned loudly. "David!"

David opened the door while playing with a paddleball. "You called?"

"Yes, why are there old crayons in the middle of the hall?" She complained pointing at the boxes.

He continued to concentrate on the toy. "Because they were wet from being outside so I'm drying them out before I start working."

"Seriously?" She replied. She couldn't take another sleepless night.

"Sorry but I've got a buyer who wants a picture made out of crushed crayons. You can help if you like." He replied not noticing her glare.

Rose was done and had it with him. "No I don't want to help."

"Then what do you want?" He asked.

"I want you to stop it! I mean this is ridiculous!"

"What's wrong with ridiculous?" David asked.

Rose ran her hand through her blond hair. "Ugh, you are the loudest strangest neighbor ever. When are you going to grow up?" She snapped.

David scoffed. "Oh, you never want to grow up. That's the worst thing to do." He replied.

Rose was getting irritated with that toy and him.

"You do realize you're twenty, right and not five? And that you look daft playing with that thing?" She said a bit harsher than she meant to.

He sighed. "And do you realize that I honestly don't care what you think about me?" David shot back.

"Sorry?" Rose replied slightly shocked at his sudden rude tone.

David paused from his toy and turned to her. "Rose this is who I am and I'm not changing and since the other tenants don't complain I'm going to keep creating art. Now if you ever feel like getting to know me instead of judging me you know where my address is." He said calmly.

"By the way don't except me to dash inside and slam the door. I pay my rent too." David added resuming to play with the toy.

Rose continued to stare at him as he kept playing. She had never seen this side of him and realized sometimes under that silly strange personality it was easy for her to forget David was a person, a person with feelings and she just hurt them.

His nonchalant expression hadn't changed but the light and sparkle in his dancing brown eyes was gone and now they looked hurt and dejected.

Jackie's words about giving him a chance replayed in her head as Rose slowly went back inside her apartment. She glanced at him and hoped it wasn't too late to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose knew she screwed up big time. She paced the living room carpet trying to figure out how to say she was sorry to David.

"Why did I have to get mad at him like that?" She scolded herself.

Rose could hear him walking around in his apartment. It sounded like he was organizing his art supplies and muttering to himself.

She glanced at the wall and sighed. It was now or never. Rose poked her head out and saw his door was cracked.

She slowly stepped out and smoothed her short blond hair. Rose wanted him to see she had put some effort into her apology; the last thing she wanted was to look sloppy.

Suddenly Rose heard David snap his fingers and she nearly jumped. She hated when he did that.

"Ooh, almost forgot I've got to call Sammie." He muttered.

Rose was fully aware he used a speaker phone for convenience whenever he was running around the apartment. Which meant she had to wait but she had made this far and didn't want to go back to her place.

She also didn't want to eavesdrop on him but concluded it was probably just another buyer and decided it was okay to wait by his door until his phone call was over.

She heard a beep and David started speaking. "Hey Sammie?"

"_David?"_ A young Scottish girl answered.

Rose was surprised. She sounded at least nine years old.

"Yeah it's me. How are you?" He replied.

"_I'm fine. I got an "A" on my math quiz."_ She said proudly.

"Well, look at you then!" David replied sounding so proud of her.

Rose smirked at how adorable he sounded. Now she couldn't resist so she propped herself up and listened closer at the door.

"How are mum and dad?" David replied setting out his supplies.

There was a heavy sigh from Sammie. _"Well, dad's missing you and is afraid you're not eating enough and mum still believes you don't exist."_

David chuckled. "Okay, then just tell her the invisible skinny son sends his love."

Rose was taken aback at David's nonchalant reaction to his mum. "He shouldn't have to tolerate that kind of treatment." She thought to herself.

"_Okay."_ Sammie's voice suddenly broke.

"Hey, what's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked concerned.

Rose was amazed; he sounded so different. It was hard to believe it was the same David. There was something quite sexy about it. "Wait, did I just think that?" She wondered.

"_I miss you and I wish you could come home."_ She hiccupped.

He sighed. "I know and I'll visit soon. I promise."

"_You will?"_ Sammie hiccupped again.

"I swear on the big brother's manual." He swore confidently.

Sammie giggled and sniffed. _"There's no such thing."_

"Well, regardless I promise to visit you." He replied.

"_Okay."_ Sammie cheered up some.

"Oh, before I forget I saw Bobby the other day." David said moving some boxes with his foot.

"_Really?"_ She answered excitedly.

"Yep and I gave him the picture you drew." He added.

"_Did he like it?"_ She asked hopeful.

"His eyes lit up and he smiled so I take it as a yes." David said.

Rose tilted her head and wondered who Bobby was. She was becoming very curious about David's life, now.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't come with you but I was grounded." _Sammie grumbled.

"It's okay you can come next time but I still want details on how you got Ms. Johnson's hair brush to dye her hair blue." David replied intrigued.

Rose rolled her eyes smiling. "He would find that interesting."

She chuckled. _"I'm glad you thought it was clever but yeah I'd like that."_

He sighed. "Well, I've got to go. I've got to get started on this picture. Oh and thanks for the crayons!"

"_You're welcome, love you David!"_ Sammie said.

"Love you too." He replied before ending the call.

Rose never heard David sound like that before. It was nice and she loved how he responded to his little sister. But it saddened her how his mother treated him or maybe it saddened her that she never knew.

There were so many things she never knew about him and now she wished had gotten to know him sooner.

Rose was so lost in thought she didn't hear the door open and David peering down at her smirking.

He tapped her shoulder startling and making her yelp. "Hi!" He smiled.

She scowled and stood up. "Not funny."

He leaned against the door and shrugged. "Sorry but I'm just curious what are you doing by my door."

Rose lowered her eyes embarrassed. "I was hoping we could talk."

He bit the corner of his lip and opened his door wider. "Come on in."

She walked in and was greeted by some of the most beautiful art work had ever seen. He had all kinds of paintings and drawings on the wall.

Rose marveled at some of the pieces and glanced at his sketches on the coffee table in awe.

"Amy wasn't kidding when she said he had talent." She said to herself.

"Something wrong?" He asked inspecting one of his brushes.

Rose shook her head. "No, it's just your work is incredible." She gazed at an abstract mosaic of a rose.

David blushed as she continued to browse. "Impressive." Rose said.

He leaned up against a table and folded his arms. "Thanks but I gather you don't want to buy anything so what brings you here?"

Rose tugged at the bottom of her sleeve. "I want to apologize. I was unfair to you." She said softly.

He shrugged and plopped on the couch. "Well, I was no better; I shouldn't have said those things to you."

Rose smiled slightly and sat beside him. "Still those were some bold remarks you made."

He glanced at her. "Is that good?"

She shrugged. "It is as long as you don't say them again."

He smirked. "Okay, deal but why did you get so mad?" David asked folding his hands.

Rose sighed. "I'm failing my writing class. She says I'm not showing enough passion and I was stressing over a paper that could make or break my grade. It really wasn't you I was mad at. It was me."

David nodded. "Maybe I could help."

Rose gave him a curious look. "You write?"

He sniffed and tugged the front of his shirt. "Well, I don't like to brag but I've won a couple of writing awards."

She smiled. "Really? So would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all, I love it!" He grinned.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed squeezing his neck nearly knocking him back.

"Uh, I'm glad you're grateful but you're cutting off the circulation in my neck." He replied.

Rose pulled back and blushed. "Sorry."

He just smiled then looked at the boxes of crayons. "I better get started."

"So what are all the crayons for?" Rose asked picking up a small box.

"Well, a client wants a picture painted with partially melted crayons." He said.

Rose watched him walk to a table to get a coffee grinder. "Sounds like a lot of work."

David nodded. "Oh, it is but I love it!" He smiled.

"Can I help?" She asked.

He looked at her surprised but pleased. "Really?"

Rose playfully scoffed. "Don't act so surprise. Believe it or not I like art."

He gave a light chuckle. "Okay, pull a spot on the floor."

They sat on the floor and started grinding crayons. She looked at him strangely. "You use a coffee grinder?"

David nodded. "Yep!"

"Why?" She smirked.

He shrugged. "Easy, I don't like coffee and it's faster this way."

Rose nodded. "That actually makes sense."

He smiled thoughtfully and put some pieces of crayons before putting them in the grinder.

Rose started crushing crayons then glanced at him. He noticed. "What?"

Rose shook her head slightly. "Nothing, I just didn't know you had a sister." She said.

David shrugged while fiddling with the grinder. "You never asked."

She lowered her eyes at his remark. "Fair enough." Rose replied softly.

He raised his head and looked at her funny. "No, I mean it you never asked a lot of people don't."

She broke into a smile. "You're something you know that?"

"Well, better than being nothing." He replied smirking.

"Your sister sounds adorable." Rose smiled.

He beamed. "Yeah, gets it from me!" He joked.

"Why does your mum react to you that way?" Rose asked.

David poured some crushed crayons into a tray and shrugged. "Doesn't want me to be to be an artist."

"Why? I mean you're really good." She replied.

He chuckled. "Oh, she thinks because of my I.Q I should do something else that applies to my intelligence." Saying the last part in a posh voice.

"So I gave her the biggest insult." He said measuring the crayons.

"Which was?" She asked.

He glanced at her smirking. "I followed my dream." David winked.

She smiled then picked at her jeans leg. "Um, I hope it's okay to ask but who's Bobby?"

Rose hit a nerve. His playful eyes became despondent.

"Bobby is my older brother." He replied pressing his lips in a thin smiled

She tilted her head surprised. "Really, where is he?"

He glanced at her sadly. "He's in a home." "Twenty eight and he's in a home. My mum didn't even try just stuck him there in hopes he would die soon." There was bitterness in his voice.

"I'm so sorry." She said sympathetically.

David paused then sighed heavily. "Bobby is the kind of big brother that I think every kid wishes they had." His were eyes somewhat glazed over but no tears fell.

He pressed his lips. "He was funny, bright, kind and the only one that wasn't afraid to stand up to my mother."

"What happened to him?" She asked softly gently squeezing his hand.

David shook his head and sighed. "He loved motorcycles especially if they were fast. Anyway one day he and his girlfriend Erin went riding but the streets were still slick from the rain."

David swallowed. "I begged him to wait but he just smiled and promised he'd be safe."

"His bike skidded and hit a car; went right through the window. Erin was killed instantly but Bobby suffered a severe head injury. He was on life support. Dad, Sammie and I wanted to keep him alive but mum wanted to pull the plug." He said faintly and sniffed

Rose saw the pain in his eyes and her heart broke for him.

He looked at Rose smiling sadly. "Bobby was a fighter though and he woke up but he was never the same. He can't walk, talk or move hardly so mum sent him to a home. Sammie and I are the only ones that visit him; it's too hard on dad."

"When do you see him?" Rose asked.

"Um, usually during the evening once or twice a week; I bring art supplies for him to use as part of his physical therapy. He really loves it." He replied returning to the coffee grinder.

Rose winced. She knew she was going to regret asking but did anyway. "Is that why you finish your client's art at night, sometimes?"

David just nodded and continued to crush crayons.

Rose felt terrible. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think it mattered."

Rose groaned. "It does matter. I wouldn't of hassled you if I had known."

He looked at her and smiled. "I know but I like it when you come by."

She blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah, who else is going to remind me to put on my glasses?" He teased.

Rose smirked and playfully slapped his shoulder making him laugh.

Rose smiled at him and they continued working. Looking at him she realized he was more than a quirky silly guy. He was a person with thoughts and feelings and a kind heart.

David was also somebody she wouldn't mind getting to know a bit better.


	4. Chapter 4 (Slight Rewrite)

Rose moaned softly as her eyes slowly opened. "David?" She mumbled groggily looking around the room. It took a minute to realize she was in her apartment lying on her couch.

She frowned and propped herself up. "How did I get here?"

Something paper touched her hand glancing down there was a pink paper flower. She smiled and picked up the delicate paper flower. Written on it was the word "thanks" along with a small smiley face.

Rose held it close to her heart then wondered if he finished the art piece on time. She rose from the couch and went next door.

Rose tapped on David's door cracking it open a little. She was surprised it was unlocked.

"David?" She called out softly. Rose went inside and found him sleeping on his couch. She muffled a giggle. He looked so cute. His hair was messier than usual, his glasses were tilted sideways on his face and his long legs were tucked underneath him.

Rose smiled thoughtfully and decided to let him sleep. She found a blanket and covered him then carefully removed his glasses placing them on the coffee table.

She saw the picture displayed on an easel. It was beautiful; the rich glossy colors were partially melted like a 3D oil painting. Rose wondered how she allowed herself not to notice his talent.

She heard him softly snoring and turned to leave then heard David mutter. "Thank you." He pulled the blanket closer.

Rose shook her head and smiled before leaving. Going back into her apartment it was still dark outside her window so she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed.

The next morning she was awaken by the sound of a chisel. She sighed and wondered why she even bothered keeping an alarm clock but smirked when she heard him singing that Proclaimers song again.

Rose got up and stretched then changed into jeans and a dark blue Wichita Falls t-shirt; she debated for a minute on whether to wear her short blond hair up before seeing him then wondered why she was even thinking that.

She stepped out of apartment went to his door and knocked. David opened it squinting through his goggles holding a chisel and wearing work gloves.

He changed his clothes into black jeans and a grey baggy t-shirt but they were covered in marble dust.

"Hi!" Rose smiled.

"Oh, hello!" He grinned.

"I think you're forgetting something." She said pointing at his eyes.

"Oh right, sorry." He replied removing the goggles and placing his glasses on.

"Ah, now I can see you so how can I help you?" He asked.

"Well, first off I woke up in my living room." She replied.

David nodded. "Yes you did."

"How?" Rose asked.

"I carried you." He replied simply.

Rose smirked imagining him actually carrying her like a bride into her apartment. "Well, aren't you a gentleman?" She teased.

David didn't seem to get it. "Okay, I hope that's good." He shrugged.

She nodded smiling. "It is but I was worried if you got that picture done in time."

"Yeah, I did actually thanks to you." He smiled leaning against the door frame.

Rose blushed. "Glad I could help."

David snapped his fingers. "Before I forget I need to give this to you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money.

"Here." He smiled handing it to her.

"What for?" She asked.

"It's your share of the pay from that picture." He replied.

Rose gently pushed his hand back. "No, you keep it." She really didn't feel comfortable taking his hard earn money like that.

"But that's not fair." David replied. "You helped me so you deserve some of the cut."

Rose smiled and bit her lower lip. "Tell you what if you really want to repay me help me with my paper."

He smirked pulling off his gloves and setting aside the chisel. "You're right I promised but can we do it in your place? Mine's not safe for electronics at the moment."

She nodded and they went inside her apartment. David stood there observing the living room in awe. "Ooh, I like this!"

He looked at her and frowned. "How come your place looks better than mine?"

Rose thought for a second. "Because I'm not creative like you are." She teased.

David playfully stuck his tongue out.

Rose went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Can I get you anything?"

"Soda if you've got it!" He replied.

Rose came back with two soda cans. "I really appreciate this." She said handing him one.

He smiled popping the can open. "No problem. Where's your laptop?" David asked taking a sip.

She pointed at the oak desk. Setting his can down he sat at her desk and read her article. Rose sat on the couch anxiously watching him reading.

After a few minutes she couldn't stand the anticipation; she had to know what he thought. "Well?" She said.

He turned the office chair around and sighed. "It's good, the passion's there but you aren't."

Rose was confused. "Huh?"

"You need to put more of yourself in this. Makes it seem real and sincere instead of rehearsed." He explained.

"Does it seem rehearsed?" She asked concerned.

He a so-so motion with his hand. "Just make it write more like you're talking to a friend instead of a textbook also make sure it sounds thoughtful."

Rose pondered what he said. "Huh, I never really thought of it like that."

David shrugged. "Well, just remember when you write be yourself and write what you know."

She smiled. "Okay."

"Brilliant, now I've got to get back to work." He said standing from the chair.

"What are you making?" She asked.

"Uh, an abstract sculpture for some lawyer's daughter." He sighed.

"That's good, yeah?" Rose asked.

David scoffed. "Only if she likes it. He's bringing her by later to look at it."

"Well, good luck." She smiled standing up.

"Thanks, I'll need it." He replied starting to leave.

"David?" She said stopping him.

He glanced at her. "Yep?"

She lowered her eyes and tugged on her earring. "I wanted to apologize."

David looked at her strangely. "For what?"

Rose shrugged. "Well, I know I haven't been the nicest person and I hope I'm improving."

He chuckled folding his arms. "Rose Tyler you haven't improved because you don't need to."

She wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult. Rose glanced up at him confused. "Huh?"

"You've always been a nice person." He smiled.

She blushed and stared down at her hands. "Really, how do you figure that?" Rose asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Well, I don't live next to people I don't like and as far as I'm concerned I have no plans on moving."

She nodded and came closer. "Thanks for helping me."

"I'll see you later." He said winking.

"Not if I see you first." She smiled shyly.

David grinned and left her apartment.

"Wait, did he say he'd liked me?" She wondered smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose and Amy were walking to school; Amy was talking to her about a boy she met at the pub when she glanced at Rose looking distracted.

"Hey, Rose?" She said.

"Hmm?" Rose replied.

"I have been telling you about a guy I like then switched over to aliens abducting me in a blue box because you're not listening." She scoffed.

"Sorry, Amy." Rose apologized blushing.

Amy shrugged. "It's okay but what's got you distracted?"

Just then they heard a honking and moved to the side as David went riding by. "Hi Rose!" He called to her.

She gave a small wave but Amy noticed her smile and blushing. "Rose, is there something you want to tell me?" Amy smirked.

"No, why?" Rose asked trying to sound casual.

"You just smiled and waved at David along with some lip biting and blushing. You were flirting." Amy nudged her shoulder.

Rose shook her head. "No, I wasn't. I'm just getting along with David now."

"Seriously?" She squealed.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't start, please! We're just friends."

Amy grinned. "Sure you are." She sang.

Rose groaned and spent the rest of the walk to school unsuccessfully trying to convince Amy she and David were just friends.

When David arrived at the campus he heard his friend Jack calling from behind him. "Hey! Hey!" He shouted jogging up to him.

David turned and smiled. "Hi, what's up?" He asked removing his helmet.

The grin on Jack's face grew and David became uneasy. He knew that grin. "Okay what did you do?"

He looked at him with mock hurt. "Me? What makes you think I did something?" Jack replied as they walked into the old college building.

David rolled his eyes. "Jack, I know you. What did you do?"

Jack proudly tugged his shirt and sniffed. "I set you up on a date tonight."

"Jack!" He groaned. David hated when Jack played matchmaker.

"Oh, come on you need a love life." Jack replied.

He folded his arms. "Aren't I supposed to be the judge of that?"

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, but let's face it. You're a bit too slow about it."

David scoffed. "Didn't know I had a time limit."

Jack made a face. "Cute, real cute. Now please just hear me out."

David sighed. "Alright, make it quick."

He smiled and nodded. "You will love her!"

"Wow that was quick! I love her already." David remarked.

Jack gave him a look. "Don't get smart."

"Sorry, who is she?" David asked regretting this already.

"River Song." He replied.

David cringed. He had met River once when he double dated with a friend. He could still see her wild curly hair and devilish smile and how awkward dinner was. As he recalled they almost got kicked out of the restaurant.

David immediately shook his head. "Oh, no! No, no, no and did I mention no!"

Jack scoffed. "What's wrong with her?"

He paused and folded his arms. "Are you kidding me? The girl's hands have more mileage than my Cousin Sally's minivan. She's too flirtatious."

Jack leaned over and said quietly. "Yeah but it's been awhile since you've… you know."

David pressed his lips before responding. "I am aware of that but I can assure you I don't need lessons."

"Look I'm just trying to help, honest. You're my friend and I want you happy." He insisted.

"I appreciate that but River's not my type." David said.

"How do you know? You've never gone out with her, why don't you give her a chance?" Jack asked.

David would rather give pears a chance than date River but maybe Jack was right. He never actually got to know her. He sighed. "Okay I'll do it."

Jack smiled satisfied and began giving David the details about the date as they continued to class.

Later Rose was in her apartment reading on her couch when she heard David unlocking his door, he wasn't whistling like he normally did so she decided to check on him.

She opened her door and saw him just as he was about to go in. "Hi!" She smiled.

He turned his head and paused. "Hello." He smiled slightly.

He looked dishearten. She tilted her head at him. "You okay?"

David gave a dramatic sigh. "Oh, yes I'm fantastic I just got set up on a date with River, woo hoo." He said sarcastically.

Rose was familiar with River's flirtatious reputation on campus. She snickered. "Let me guess, Jack?"

He nodded. "Yeah but he means well." He sighed. "I guess I better get ready."

She smiled slightly. "Good luck."

"Thanks." He smiled going inside.

Rose leaned against the door frame slightly jealous over his date but there was some comfort that he wasn't looking forward to it but would he change his mind?

She sighed and went back inside. That night Rose lounged on the couch watching T.V but her mind wandered over to David and how he was doing on his date.

Earlier she heard him getting ready and grumbling still there was the aspect he might not come home alone or he might come back happy.

Her stomach rumbling snapped her out of her thoughts. "Blimey, I'm hungry." Rose muttered.

She didn't feel like cooking and decided to order a pizza. A few minutes after her pizza arrived she heard David returning home.

She set her food on the coffee table and went to the door. Opening it she was taken aback at his outfit.

He was gorgeous in his dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled and black trousers. Rose noticed he looked exasperated and drained.

Rose gave a wolf whistle to get his attention and lighten his mood. He looked and smiled. "Hi!"

"Hi, don't you look nice." She smiled.

He chuckled. "Thanks!"

"How was dinner?" Rose asked.

He thought for a second before answering. "Don't know I didn't eat it."

She frowned then glanced at him shyly. "I just ordered some pizza. Would you care to join me?"

"You sure?" He asked.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, come on." She motioned him to her apartment.

He came in and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem! Pull yourself up some couch." She said sitting.

He sat and Rose handed a piece of pizza and a soda. "So how was your date?" She asked taking a bite.

He shrugged taking a sip. "Don't know it's not over yet."

Rose looked at him strangely. "Hang on, what do you mean it's not over?"

David looked at her sheepishly. "River is still sitting a table in a fancy restaurant waiting for me to come back from the restroom."

Her eyes widen. "You ditched her?"

"No, well, sort of, well, maybe, well, yeah but I paid the bill." He replied.

She set her pizza slice on the box. "Why did you do that?"

He took another bite. "She wouldn't stop touching me. By the time her hand wandered to my trousers I excused myself."

She frowned. "I'm sorry."

David shrugged. "It's okay I'm used to it."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

He leaned his head back and sighed. "I like my friends but I wish they would just be my friends and not my matchmakers."

She nodded and continued listening. "They seem to think I need someone but I get this feeling their living their fantasy girlfriend through me." He added.

Rose lowered her eyes then glanced back at him. She felt bad for him. He really was a sweet guy and didn't deserve to be treated like this.

She playfully slapped his shoulder. "Well, tell you what next time they try to set you up with an aggressive girl I'll protect you." Rose said in a dramatically deep voice.

David chuckled. "My hero!" He joked in a high pitch tone.

They continued eating and watched some silly old horror movie they stumbled upon while flipping channels. During commercial breaks and conversations about flaws in the film Rose glanced at him and realized she loved making him smile and it was all she really wanted to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose had just finished placing her books in her book bag when her writing teacher Miss Jones called her to her desk. Her expression was unreadable making Rose nervous.

Rose swallowed. She could only imagine what she wanted.

Rose walked up to her desk with butterflies in her stomach and praying she wasn't in trouble. "Yes, mam?" Trying to hide her nerves.

A smile formed across Miss Jones's face as she handed her latest essay. "I don't know what you're doing but its working!"

"Huh?" Rose replied confused. She glanced at her paper and saw a red "A" on it.

"Congratulations!" Miss Jones said proudly.

Rose grinned. "Seriously?" She squealed.

She nodded. "It was excellent Miss Tyler. You must have a very good tutor helping you."

Rose smiled thinking of David and couldn't wait to tell him. She thanked her teacher then dashed back to his apartment.

"David?" She called arriving and knocking on his door.

"It's, it's, achoo! Open!" She heard him sneeze. Rose frowned. It sounded like he had a cold.

She poked her head inside before slowly walking in. "David?" She said.

She saw his arm rise from the couch waving. "Down here." He sniffed.

Rose walked to the living room; there was a box of tissues, cold medicine and orange juice on the coffee table.

She saw him lying on the couch with a thermometer in his mouth.

"Hi." He smiled slightly.

She gave a small wave. "Hi, yourself. What's wrong?" Rose knelt beside him.

"I'm not sure but according to this thermometer I'm defying the laws of medical science." He replied squinting at it.

Rose muffled a giggle. "Um, you're reading it upside down."

David blushed. "Oh. Well, now you know why I'm not a medical student."

Rose smiled and checked his forehead. "Well, good news is you don't have a fever but I think you've got a cold." She sat on the floor next to him.

David shrugged. "Oh, well, I wanted a couple of days off, anyway." He joked.

He glanced at her. "So what brings you by other than checking up on yours truly?" He playfully tugged his shirt in a posh manner.

She grinned. "Thanks to you Miss Jones just gave me an "A" for my essay."

He shifted in the couch and smiled. "Well, look at you but don't thank me you did the work. I just gave a couple of tips."

"They worked." She pointed out. She poked his arm. "You helped me and that's final." Rose playfully scolded.

David chuckled slightly. "Yes, sir." He leaned his head back coughing a little into his arm.

Rose watched him concerned. She could tell he wasn't feeling well.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" She asked.

David shook his head. "You don't have to. I can take care of myself."

Rose arched her eyebrow. "Really then why are you on the couch?"

He shrugged. "It's a nice couch and besides…I couldn't quite make it to the bedroom." David sheepishly admitted.

Rose clapped her hands. "That settles it, then. I'll stay with you for a while."

He smiled thoughtfully. "Thanks."

"No problem. Maybe when you're up to it I'll make you some chicken soup." She offered.

David shook his head and made a face.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Easy, I don't like soup." He folded his arms defiant.

Rose smirked. "Bet, you'll like mine."

"That's what you say." He replied scowling.

She gave him a pout and batted her eyes. "Please?"

David laughed. "Oh, you're good but no."

"Come on, my grandmother used to make it for me." She replied tugging his sleeve.

David couldn't resist that sincere sweet smile and relented. "Okay, I'll try it but later. I just want to rest a little." He said softly.

Rose nodded. "Sure, I'll still be here when you wake up." She promised.

David gave a small smile before closing his eyes.

Rose sat there for about a minute before carefully removing his glasses and finding a blanket to put on him.

She stared at him thoughtfully secretly admiring his handsome profile before sitting back down and gently stroking his fingers.

Eventually Rose got up and started digging through his kitchen to make the soup.

David didn't know how long he had been asleep but the pleasant smell of hot chicken soup slowly woke him.

He blinked a few times then groaned a little propping himself up. Rose heard him and came out of the kitchen. "Hi!" She smiled.

He squinted at her. "Okay, I either need new glasses or I forgot to them on, again."

Rose smirked and came towards him. "Close. I took them off for you and set them aside so they wouldn't break." She replied handing them to him.

He placed them on and smiled. David noticed she was wearing his apron. "Well, aren't you cute?" He smirked.

Rose blushed. ""Thanks, hope you don't mind if I borrowed it."

He shook his head. "Not at all. How long have I been asleep?" David yawned.

Rose shrugged. "Oh, just for a little while. I made you the soup if you're ready."

David sighed. "Okay, why not?"

She went to the kitchen and came back with a hot cup. "Here you go." She smiled handing it to him.

He looked at it and sniffed. "Smells nice." He admitted raising the cup to his lips then glanced back at her. "You're sure I'll like this?"

Rose scoffed. "Just try it."

He gave a mock salute then took a sip and nodded. "Mm, this is good!"

Rose smiled satisfied as she nudged his feet over to sit down. "Told you!" She sang.

David shrugged sitting up to give her more room. "Okay, it's good but I still don't like soup but I like this."

Rose glanced at him curious. "How come you don't like soup?"

David blew into his cup before answering. "Ate a lot of it when I was a kid."

Rose tugged her earring. "Why?"

"It was the only thing my grandmother knew how to cook." He replied simply.

"Oh, did you visit her a lot?' She asked.

David did a so-so motion with his hand. "Kind of. Me and Bobby actually lived with her for about a year."

Her eyes widen. "Really, why?"

He muffled a snicker wondering if he should tell her before finally answering. "Mum and dad went to one of those cosmic romantic sexual retreats to rekindle their romance."

"Seriously?" She gawked.

David nodded. "Oh, yes, now you know how Sammie was conceived."

Rose made a face. "Eww! A simple none of your business would have sufficed." She said playfully tapping his leg.

He shrugged innocently but there was mischief in his eyes. "You asked."

"I know and I'm sorry I did." She chuckled embarrassed.

"Yeah, well imagine my reaction when I found out." He said shaking his head.

"You mean you didn't know?" Rose asked.

"Not for six months. I thought they were just on vacation until Bobby finally told me." David replied.

"So your brother knew that entire time?" She said biting her thumb nail.

He paused and swallowed some soup. "No when he found out he told me. That's how we were with each other. We were always honest with one another and when Sammie was born that's how we were with her."

She nodded admiring the closeness of David and his siblings. "Sounds like you have some nice siblings."

David smiled. "Yeah, by the way next week I was going to take Sammie to visit Bobby."

She nodded. "Sounds nice."

"You wanna come?" He asked casually.

Rose looked at him. "Really?"

"Sure, I think he like to meet you." He replied.

Rose smiled at the idea but then became concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She sighed. "I'm worried I'll be in the way."

David smiled and gently touched her chin. "You in the way? Never!"

She blushed and smiled softly. "Okay, I like that."

David beamed and drank some more soup as Rose continued to sit with him until they both fell asleep cuddled up on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose was running late when she got home from class. She had to meet David in his apartment in five minutes but had to change clothes. She was feeling nervous but looking forward to meeting his brother and sister.

Rose on pulled a pair of jeans, a yellow t-shirt and grabbed her blue jean jacket then went next door to David's apartment and knocked. "Come in!" He shouted.

"David?" She said walking inside. "I'll be out in a second just changing my shirt." He called out from his room.

She noticed a brown box by the couch. "What's the box for?" She asked.

"Oh, that's some art supplies for Bobby. Would you mind putting that box of crayons on the table in there, please?" He asked.

"Sure." Rose said. She went over to the table and noticed a framed picture on it. She picked it up and looked at it.

It was a photo of two boys lying on the ground grinning and flashing a peace sign.

The older boy had chestnut hair cut in a close crew cut and wide eyes. The other was younger with dark brown shaggy hair with the same wide eyes but was wearing glasses. They looked so happy and innocent.

"Ah, I see you've found a picture of me and Bobby." David said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said setting the photo down.

He came towards her rolling up the sleeves of his blue button down shirt. "It's okay. I don't mind."

"How old were you both?" Rose asked.

He picked up the photo. "The one with the crew cut is Bobby and he was fourteen and I was six years-old at the time."

She smiled. "You two were adorable."

He chuckled. "Yeah, well, we Smiths have always been blessed with good looks." He said dramatically.

Rose smirked. "Well, I'm ready when you are."

He nodded. "Okay, let's go." David grabbed the box of art supplies.

Rose stopped. "Wait, how are we going to get there and pick up Sammie? You don't have a car."

A grin spread across his face. "Oh, yes I do."

She gawked. "You have a car?"

He nodded. "Yep!"

"You're kidding, where?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Behind the apartment building, I don't drive it that often so the land lord lets me park out back."

Rose frowned. "Really, why?"

David smiled slightly. "I painted a portrait of his late wife for free so he lets me park it there as a thank you present."

Rose looked at him in awe. He never ceased to amaze her.

"We've got pick up Sammie first. I hope that's okay." He said glancing at his watch.

Rose smiled. "Definitely, I can't wait to meet Sammie."

He extended his arm smirking. "Shall we?" She accepted and they linked arms. "We shall."

They went out back where the small dark blue car was parked and soon they were driving to his family's home to pick up Sammie.

On the way there David noticed Rose was glancing at her fingers in deep thought. "You're awfully quiet." He said.

"Am I?" She replied slightly embarrassed. "Um, yeah, is there anything wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I'm just nervous about meeting Sammie. I mean what if I mess up?" Rose said tugging her earring.

He smiled. "Look, she'll love you I promise."

Rose arched her eyebrow unconvinced. "Oh?"

David smirked. "Listen, just remember don't call her Samantha, she hates that and don't stare at her hair."

She adjusted her seatbelt and glanced at him curious. "Why?"

"Well, Sammie's not your typical nine year-old. She's very unique." He explained. "What does that mean?" Rose asked.

David smirked. "She's just like me." She shrugged. "So?" "Well, that might annoy you." He replied.

She smiled shyly. "Or I might actually like it." David glanced at her suppressing a shy smile.

"But that doesn't explain why I shouldn't stare at her hair." Rose added.

David pointed at his phone. "Take my phone; there's a recent picture of Sammie on it. Should be the first one on the screen."

Rose took the phone and after a few minutes she found the pic of Sammie. She was wearing jeans and a baggy purple shirt with paint splatters. She was smiling and half her head was shaved but the other half was short dark brown hair with pink streaks. It was different but Rose thought it worked for her.

"Well?" David said.

"I like it." Rose replied shrugging.

He smiled. "Don't worry then, Sammie will adore you."

Rose smiled at that. Soon they arrived at a huge white mansion; she stared at it in awe. It was like a museum.

Her eyes widened. "Blimey." She muttered.

"Well, here we are." He groaned. She could tell being at his parent's house was not the highlight of his day. He advised Rose to wait in the car while he got Sammie.

A minute later he came back out with a nine year old girl hopping down the steps. Rose stepped out of the car to introduce herself.

"Hi!" Rose smiled. Sammie glanced at David curious. "Who's she?"

"This is Rose." David replied. Sammie thought for a minute before responding. "Oh, the girl that drives you crazy!" David put his hand over her mouth and blushed. "Shut it." He muttered.

Sammie frowned removing his hand. "Your words not mine."

"Sorry." He apologized sheepishly to Rose.

She smirked. "It's okay." Rose glanced at the nine year-old. "Yes, Sammie I'm the girl that's been driving your brother crazy."

Sammie stuck her tongue out at David. "Told you!" Rose chuckled. "You're right she is cute!"

"I like her, already!" She grinned up at David.

He rolled his eyes but smiled. "Okay, if we're done ganging up on me then we can we go, please?"

They piled into the car and drove to the home. The car ride went better than Rose had expected.

She found Sammie to be a fun and lively little girl. She could definitely see the resemblance between her and David, from how they responded to each other and how similar their minds worked. Rose thought was it adorable.

Soon they pulled up to huge gothic looking castle. Rose stared and swallowed. "Well, this is it." David said parking the car. Sammie got out first. He glanced at Rose's uneasy expression. "You okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I just didn't expect the place to look so…" "Creepy?" He finished for her.

Rose nodded again. "Yeah." He squeezed her hand. "I know it's scary. Trust me I don't like it either but you'll be fine. You've got us."

She smiled slightly and got out of the car. They walked into the brightly lit building, their shoes echoed off the polished tile floor.

After going through security measures they finally were allowed into the rec room if that's what wanted to call it considering it was just a T.V, a card table and a few chairs.

Rose looked around but didn't see Bobby. "Where is he?" She asked.

David sighed and searched the room then his eyes brightened. "There he is." He pointed.

"Hey Bobby!" He called out. They approached a young man in a wheelchair with a sweet smile. He had dark brown hair cut in a crew cut, a muscular build and wide brown eyes like David. Despite not being able to speak his smile was full of life and mischief.

He looked up and moved his arm a little and made a happy grunt. David smiled. "Hey, man how you doing?"

Bobby just smiled. "Sammie's here." David said. Sammie came towards him. "Hi, Bobby." She hugged his neck.

Rose felt a lump in her throat. Then David snapped his fingers. "Oh and this is Rose Tyler." Rose came forward and smiled. "Hi, Bobby."

His eyes danced making David grin. "He likes you."

Rose blushed. "Really?" He nodded. "Oh, yes!" She smiled and David wheeled him to a table and Sammie set up the art supplies.

David glanced at her. "You want to help him draw a picture?" Rose looked at him. "How?"

He smiled and placed a crayon in Bobby's hand. "Just help him guide it." She nodded and gently glided his fingers across the paper. The light in his eyes shined and he grinned at her.

"He likes you Rose." Sammie smiled. Rose suppressed a grin. She was really having fun. After a while David took over and Rose drew her own picture with Sammie. She glanced at them and smiled, seeing David and his brother was so sweet.

Bobby grinned as David picked colors out for him and he was so patient and talked to him as if nothing was different.

Soon it was time to go they got into the car and drove off. Rose glanced in the backseat and saw Sammie had fallen asleep. She smiled and looked at David. "That was fun."

"Glad you liked it." He smiled.

"It's not fair, though, is it?" She said softly. "What is?" He replied.

Rose got comfortable in her seat. "Your brother being so full of life and curiosity only to be put in a place like that."

David sighed. "I know but not much I can do about it. At the end of the day all he really has to hold on to is me and Sammie."

Rose glanced at him and smiled. "And me." He looked at her briefly and smiled. "Yeah." David squeezed her hand and continued driving.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry update took so long! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Hi! A million apologies for the long wait basically I was stuck and I was trying to work out where I wanted this to go (hence the many plot changes) but I'm happy to say I've sorted it all out and the story is officially off hiatus (Yay!)_

_I hope you like the chapter and thank you so much for your patience. I will try to get updates in faster now that I've figured out what direction I want the story to go._

_Thanks and enjoy the chapter :)_

* * *

"Ah, so there you are. Where have you been hiding the past week?" Amy commented on the phone as soon as Rose picked up and answered. Rose scoffed. "You know normally you're supposed to say 'hello' first."

"Okay," Amy replied. "Hello', now what where ya been?"

She smiled shaking her head as she walked through the living room with the clunky vacuum cleaner. "I've been hanging out with David." Rose said while cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Seriously," Amy squealed with delight. "I want details." She replied. Rose sighed. "There aren't any details. I've just been helping him with his art."

"Well,"She sang. "This is a change of tone from the same person that wanted to strangle him a while ago."

Rose smirked. "Yeah, I know but he's really proven me wrong," She paused holding the phone and leaning on the vacuum handle. "I mean he's sweet and a very deep, thoughtful person. You should have seen him with his brother; Bobby's eye's just lit up when he saw him."

"So has anything else happen I should know about?" She asked eagerly.

Rose groaned knowing exactly what Amy was implying. She loved her friend dearly but why did everything have to be a romance novel with her?

"If you mean has he swept me off my feet and whisked me away on his white horse then no' nothing else has happened." She remarked.

"Yeah, that's what you say." Amy teased. "Come on, we're just friends." She insisted. Just then a _'Proclaimers' _song started playing followed by a loud banging chisel sound from David's apartment.

Normally it would've annoyed Rose but not now. She just smiled, briefly glancing towards her wall in his direction.

"What is that noise?" Amy asked.

She shrugged plugging the cord. "Oh, it's just David working on a sculpture. He's got a banker with a wedding anniversary coming up and he's been asked to make an abstract sculpture. I can't wait to see it."

"Uh-huh." Amy replied suspiciously. "What?" Rose said innocently. "Oh, nothing, I just I remember when that sort of thing drove you nuts." She said.

Rose shrugged her shoulder. "Well, maybe I just don't mind anymore. I can change." "I see," Amy said mischievously. She rolled her eyes, she could just see Amy's smirk, right now.

Amy sighed. "Well, I'll let you go. Have fun with David."

Rose nodded exasperated. "Cute, Amy, very cute. I'll see ya' later."

After hanging up Rose shook her head then started her stereo and began vacuuming her carpet; something she liked to do while did chores but as she cleaned she found herself getting lost in her favorite pop song and turned music a bit louder and started treating the vacuum as her dancing partner.

At the same time David stopped at her door remembering he needed to ask a favor. He could hear music so he knocked and called out for her. "Rose?" She couldn't hear him. Touching the door it opened a little and he slowly went inside. "Rose?" He called out again.

David walked into the apartment and saw her dancing in a slightly goofy manner with the vacuum in the living room. He knew he should leave but this was too good. He couldn't resist.

She apparently didn't know he was there so he leaned against the wall of the dining room suppressing a smirk watching her dance or trying to and singing along loudly to no one.

It was silly but Rose was smiling and she was happy and she looked so beautiful twirling around in her blue jeans and grey sweatshirt, her blond loose and flowing. But once she spotted David standing there giving a small friendly wave she abruptly stopped.

"David!" She yelped startled immediately shutting off the vacuum.

"Hi!" He grinned. Her face turned crimson. "Uh, hi," She nervously shut off her stereo and casually smoothed down her messy blond hair. "Um, how much of that did you see?"

David shrugged. "Oh, all of it." Rose nodded embarrassed. "Great," She muttered. "I must have a hilarious sight, then, huh?' She said turning away.

He smirked. "Actually, you're a very good dancer. Didn't know you had it in you to cut… footloose." He teased doing a small slide across the floor mimicking her moves. She gave him a smirk. "Cute."

"I think next time I'll bring my camera phone." He joked causing a look of mock panic across her face. "Don't you dare!" Suppressing a grin and wagging her finger at David making him laugh.

"Okay, okay!" He chuckled raising his hands in surrender.

Rose smiled and sighed. "So other than watching my embarrassing cleaning habits what brings you by?"

He sighed shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well, I need a favor." She leaned against her desk. "Sure what?"

"I got a call from Sammie last night and her school is holding their annual Father/Daughter dance this Friday but dad will be in New York for a business conference so she wants me to take her instead." David explained.

"Okay, that sounds nice," Rose shrugged. "What's the problem?"

David lowered his eyes shuffling his feet. "I can't dance." "Well, if you can't dance then why go?" She asked. He gave her a look. "Have you ever tried surviving through a guilt trip from a nine-year old girl?"

Rose nodded understanding. "I see. So what do you want me to do?" "Teach me to dance?" He asked carefully.

She chuckled. "You're joking? After seeing me just a few minutes ago?" He shrugged. "Hey, compare to me you're an expert." She smiled folding her arms. "Well, after that compliment how can I resist?"

"So does that mean you will?" He asked hopeful. "Sure," She replied shrugging. Rose glanced around the living room then moved the vacuum and the coffee table to the side. "Okay, let's start." She said turning back on her stereo.

His eyes widen. "Now?" David panicked.

"Yes, now." She scoffed. "What for?" David said. "The sooner you start the better." Rose replied. He looked at her uneasy.

"What's wrong?" She frowned. He shrugged lowering his eyes. "I'm worry you'll laugh." Rose smiled softly, tilting her head meeting his eyes. "Hey, I'm not going laugh."

He glanced at her. "Yeah?" "Yeah, now come on." She encouraged putting her hands on his shoulders. David sighed putting his hands on her forearms creating some space between them.

"Now what?"

She smirked. "Move your feet." "Where?" He asked. She quickly realized this wasn't going to be easy. "How about I start, okay," Rose said. He nodded and waited on her to begin. She sighed. "Blimey, you've really never done this before, huh?"

"Yes, I have," David scoffed following her feet. "Well, when I was eight…with my eighty-three year old aunt…at my cousin's wedding." He added sheepishly.

Rose smiled. "I bet you were cute." He shrugged. "Well, considering I had the sniffles, yeah I guess I was." Rose muffled out a snicker. What was it about him that always made her smile?

"You have a pretty smile," David admitted softly. "I've always thought so."

Though what he said was kind of corny for some reason it had an effect on her and she blushed.

After a few minutes Rose gazed shyly up at him, his gorgeous dark brown eyes shining behind his glasses. "I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"Guess I'm improving." David grinned sheepishly. Rose smiled biting her lower lip. "Looks like it."

Soon the gap between them became smaller as they dance, his hands carefully wandered to her waist holding her close.

Rose found herself wrapping her arms around him placing her cheek on the soft fabric of his baggy blue shirt. This felt so right. She briefly closed her eyes feeling his hand gently rub imaginary circles on her back, his touch was so tender. Nothing else mattered at that moment just being held in his arms. Rose almost forgot where she was.

Then reality reminded her she was supposed to be teaching him to dance and she snapped out of her own daydream.

"What am I doing? He's my friend." She thought to herself. Pulling back she glanced up at him clearing her throat. "So um, you think you got it?"

"Uh, yeah." He nodded gradually letting his arms down. Rose halfheartedly pulled away and went over to shut off the stereo. She glanced at him smiling self-consciously. "Well, that's good."

"Yeah." He replied awkwardly. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Rose tugged her earring.

"I, um, better get back to cleaning." She said.

David nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I've got to finish that sculpture," He turned to leave. "I'll see ya' later." Rose nodded. "Okay."

He paused and looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"Yeah?" She said waiting for him to speak.

He gave a small smile. "Thanks for the lesson." "No problem." Rose smiled.

The door closed and she exhaled leaning against the wall slightly dazed but still lingering in his warm and pleasant embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose sat on the living room floor with her back against the couch and her sprained ankle propped on a throw pillow completely bummed out. But in a way it was kind of her fault for thinking she could play soccer after a rain shower. She cringed remembering how she slipped on that muddy grass in front of everyone. So embarrassing.

Now here she was on a beautiful Friday night, alone with just the T.V to keep her company. Amy was out on a date and David was at that dance with Sammie. She smiled picturing him dancing with his little sister. At least someone was having fun.

Just then there was a knock on her door. She sighed turning down the T.V. "Who is it?" She called out. "It's David!"

Rose frowned curious looking at her watch. It was only 7:25 P.M was the dance already over? "Come on in, the door's open!"

It opened and David and Sammie walked inside. "Hi!" He smiled. "Hey," She grinned looking at them both. Sammie was very pretty in her pink sundress and white sandals, her purple streaked hair in a loose ponytail but David looked amazing in his black trousers and blue button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up and a tie. "Well, don't you two look nice?" Rose smiled.

Sammie just grunted folding her arms. She didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Sammie frowned shuffling her feet. "I hate dresses." David rolled his eyes glancing down at her. "What are you moaning about, huh? I had to wear a tie." Rose suppressed a snicker. "So how was the dance?" "Oh, it's still going," He replied simply. "We thought we stop by to see how you're doing."

She shrugged. "I'm okay." Sammie grinned. "Can I sign your cast?" "Oh, I'm not wearing a cast. It's only a sprain." Rose replied. She sighed slightly disappointed. "Oh, I really wanted to sign something for you. I don't have a get well card."

Rose thought a minute and grabbed a piece of paper. "Here sign this." She smiled. Okay." Sammie signed the paper but then David took it from her. "Hang on just one thing before you give it back."

He turned around and a minute a later he handed Rose, a paper flower. "Here ya' go."

"Thanks," Rose grinned setting it aside. "So did you have fun?" Sammie nodded. "Yeah," She then glanced over at David pointing at him with her thumb. "Except he stepped on my toes." He rolled his eyes scoffing. "Once, smarty, once."

Rose smirked. Those two were so much alike it was cute.

"Anyway," David exhaled shoving his hands in his pockets. "We also came by to keep ya' company." "Oh, you didn't have to." Rose said. "Yeah but we wanted to." He replied. Sammie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we even brought a DVD and snacks." She reached into her purple satchel and pulled out _'The Wizard of Oz' _Rose's favorite movie.

"You remembered." Rose grinned.

David then opened a shopping bag and pulled out a bag cheese curls and a six pack of grape soda. "I assume these are still your favorites, madam?" He gave a dramatic bow.

Rose laughed. "Well, how can I possibly refuse all that?" David smiled and popped in the movie. Rose moved over and they sat beside her on the floor.

Halfway through the film Sammie fell asleep cuddled in David's lap his arm wrapped over her. Rose smirked looking at her. "I think she's asleep." "Yeah, excitement too much for her." He replied. She smiled and studied the detailed paper flower he made and looked at him thoughtfully. "How do you make these?"

He popped a cheese curl in his mouth then grabbed a piece of paper from a notebook. She watched his long fingers effortlessly fold every side and corner several times before it came out looking like a perfect flower. He made it look so easy. "There you are." He replied simply handing it to her.

Rose lightly scoffed nudging his arm. "Show off, huh?" He smirked shrugging his shoulder eating another cheese curl and returned to the movie.

She grinned and got an idea. She turned slightly grabbing a piece of paper and began folding it. When Rose finished she held it up smiling. It wasn't as good as his but it wasn't bad either.

Rose bit her lower lip shyly handing it to him. "Here." "Aww thanks." He smiled making her blush.

"Where did you learn to make these?" Rose asked swallowing her drink. He smiled sadly. "Erin, taught me." "Really?" She said surprised. David nodded. "Yeah, it was for an arts and crafts fair project," He smirked. "I can't even remember what I made but I remember I had to make over a hundred of those things."

"Well, I really love them." She smiled. "Thanks." He smiled gently squeezing her hand.

After a few minutes she glanced at him curious tugging her earring. "So did you dance with anyone, tonight?" Rose asked casually. He looked at her. "Like who?" She shrugged. "Oh, mothers, female teachers perhaps."

He chuckled.

"What?" Rose scoffed.

"Sorry," David smirked into his soda can. "It's just who would I dance with? It was a gym full of nine-year olds, their fathers and two elderly gym teachers," He sighed. "No, this little one was the only one, who's feet suffered, I'm afraid." He joked glancing down at Sammie who was still asleep.

She shrugged. "I don't know you did pretty good when I was helping ya'learn to dance." He smirked. "You're sweet."

Rose glanced at him. "I mean it. Why are you doubting yourself?" He shook his head sipping his soda. "I'm not. I just don't dance a lot but I'm still confident in myself."

"That's good to know." She replied. Rose sighed tilting her head at the T.V. "I used to envy Dorothy when I was a kid." "How come?" David asked. She grinned. "Her singing voice and also those amazing ruby slippers."

He just smirked slightly.

She glanced at him. "What about you? Did you have a character from this you wanted to be like?" Rose asked. David thought a second then pointed at the screen. "The scarecrow."

"Why," Rose replied grabbing a cheese curl. "He doesn't have a brain, remember?"

He shrugged sipping his soda. "Yeah but he's kind and he's definitely brave. I mean you have to have courage in order to dance like that willingly in public." Rose muffled a giggle resting her head on his shoulder. "I really like this." She said softly.

"Me too." He smiled. David put his arm around her and they continued watching the film while Sammie slept.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose walked across campus, she was supposed to meet David in front of the auditorium she needed to talk to him about a writing assignment that counted for half her grade she hoped he could help her. She finally spotted him by the oak tree but he wasn't alone. He was with another girl, talking and smiling.

Curious Rose came closer; she had seen the girl before but didn't really know her. She was pretty, short light brown hair, wide eyes and full lips. She was dressed in a short denim skirt and a magenta off the shoulder baggy shirt and black ballet slippers.

"Yes, she's very pretty." She huffed to herself. She already didn't like her. Venomous glares came from Rose's eyes as she watched them, watched her. Rose watched her smiling at him, giggling, touching his arm.

Wait, what was she getting mad about? She wondered. David had the right to talk to whoever he wanted besides she didn't even know the girl so what was she getting upset for?

Still something about this girl irked her.

After a few minutes David finally appeared to be saying goodbye to her. Rose then walked up to him as nonchalantly as she could. "Hi." She said.

He turned and smiled. "Hi," David noticed her disapproving frown. "Something wrong?" Rose shook her head and forced a smile. No, uh, who's your friend?" She asked gesturing over at the girl as she walked away.

"Who Oswin Oswald?"

She mentally rolled her eyes at that name. David shrugged. "I'm not sure if I call her a friend, right now she's just my drawing partner." "Drawing partner?" Rose replied.

He nodded. "Yeah, Professor Taylor wants us to do profile sketches of each other then recreate them into a bust." David leaned against the tree. Rose nodded. "Is she nice?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "Yeah, she is, I guess. Though, I've never really worked with her before." Rose pressed her lips, briefly. "What were you two talking about?"

"Oh, just discussing the project."

"I'll bet" Rose grumbled folding her arms.

He didn't seem to notice her remark."Yeah, she wants to do something abstract," David sighed. "I was trying to get her to change her mind. I told her the last thing I need is a nose on my forehead." He joked.

Rose muffled a giggle.

He then looked at her smiling. "So anyway, you said you wanted to ask me something?" Rose blushed and smiled slightly at him. "Uh, yeah, I was hoping you could help me with a writing assignment. It's due this week."

He winced. "I don't know I'm going to be kind of busy. We've got to start this project soon. The sketches are due before the end of the week." She sighed. "Of course," "Well, I'll just deal with it myself. Have fun with Oswin Oswald." Rose muttered walking away.

David groaned, gently grabbing her hand. "Hang on," He said. He turned her towards him so her eyes would meet his. "Look how about I help you on Wednesday by then at least my sketch will be done." Considering he would still be working with Oswin it did little to comfort her but then she realized she was acting silly and smiled. "Okay."She nodded.

He grinned. "Good." Rose smiled a little. "Well, I'll see ya'. I promised Amy I'd study with her." She said leaving giving a small wave.

But as soon as she got to Amy's apartment Rose's jealousy had returned and she slammed the door startling Amy. "Whoa! Aren't you supposed to knock first then say hello? " She said watching her as she filed her nails.

"Sorry." Rose muttered nearly slamming her bag on the floor.

Amy scoffed widening her eyes. "Well, someone's mad." "Mad," She remarked. "I am not mad." Rose folded her arms defensively, plopping into a chair, scowling.

She nodded. "Well, you have a new way of acting happy, then." Rose just shrugged picking at her sleeve. Amy studied her for a minute then leaned forward from the couch. "What happened?"

"I saw David talking to another girl." She replied simply. Amy gave mock gasp of horror. "The cad!" Rose glared at her. "Not funny."

She smirked. "I'm sorry but why he can't talk to another girl?" Rose sighed. "He can, it's just…" Her sentence trailed. She didn't have an answer. "I don't know." She admitted shaking her head.

Amy tapped her nail file against her knee and looked at her. "You like him don't you?" Rose rolled her eyes. "No, he's just a friend and he can talk to anybody he likes."

"Then why are you so upset?" She asked. Rose groaned. "I'm not. Why am I even having this conversation with you, anyway?" Amy shrugged. "Don't know you're the one slamming things."

Rose sighed. This conversation was getting old. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's just study, okay," She pulled out her text book. "Tell me about your date with Rory." She said trying to brighten her tone.

Amy shrugged and started telling her about her date as began they working but Rose wasn't paying attention, her mind kept wandering over to David and Oswin. The thought of them working together was eating away at her.

Damn it, what was wrong with her? Why was this bothering her so much?

* * *

_A/N: Hi, wanted to say that even though I'm using Oswin Oswald she's not the same one from 'Asylum Of The Daleks' this is basically my own version of the character and she will back ;)_

_Hope you like the chapter, thanks! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a while since Rose saw David. If it wasn't for the work noises coming from his apartment she'd almost forget he lived next door. She heard footsteps out in the hall and cracked her front door open.

David looked tired coming in late, again with his hair messy and his sketchbook clutched in his hand. She opened the door wider and stood by the door frame watching as he yawned.

"Hi." She said softly.

He glanced at her and smiled. "Hello." "You're coming in late, huh?" Rose replied.

He shrugged. "Yeah, had to do some last minute touches on these sketches," David sighed. "But I'm done, finally." She nodded. "Are you?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked. Rose shrugged. "Well, you've been gone a lot and you've talking to her a lot, lately, I wasn't sure."

David scoffed unlocking the door. "Yeah, well, we were just comparing sketches before starting our sculptures. Have to get each other's final approvals, you know." He looked at her. "I can still help you if you like."

Rose smiled slightly. "Thanks." He nodded. "No problem," He suppressed a yawn. "I'll stop by tomorrow, yeah and we'll get to work." "Right." She said softly. David saw her somber expression.

He frowned. "You alright?" She nodded. "Yeah," Rose pressed her lips into a thin smile. "See ya' later." She said going inside. David stood there slightly confused before going in himself.

Rose leaned against the door folding her arms and huffed. She wasn't going to lie she was jealous. She knew the kind of girl Oswin was bold, beautiful and artistic. The more she thought about it the more she grumbled under breath. She went to the couch and grabbed her headphones and i-pod and buried herself into every angry song she could find.

* * *

The next night David and Rose sat on her living room floor propped up against the couch working. David noticed she had been awfully quiet. He glanced up from his text book and looked over at Rose as she typed, peering at her screen from above her glasses.

Rose noticed he was staring. "What?" He shrugged. "Nothing just wondered if you can still talk." She scoffed. "Yes, why?" "You haven't said much." He replied. "Didn't know I had to be a chatterbox." Rose remarked.

"You don't," He said. "But I like it when you talk to me." David admitted. Rose looked at him. "Yeah?" He nodded. "Yeah." She gave him a look. "Well, what about Oswin? You seem to enjoy her company." She continued typing. David shrugged. "Well, she's nice but we mainly talk about school or usually I hear her carry on and on about her boyfriend Danny."

Rose paused and stared at him. "She has a boyfriend?" He smirked. "Oh, yes," He replied. "It's always _Danny this and Danny that and he's the greatest_. Drives me crazy."

A slow smile spread across her face. Oswin had a boyfriend.

He looked at her curious. Was Rose jealous? He wondered. Deep down he kind of hoped she was. David gently nudged her arm. "Uh, why do you ask?" Rose casually shrugged. "No reason." He grinned. "Are we jealous?"

Rose blushed. "No." She scoffed. He wiggled his eyebrows leaning towards her, playfully. "Yeah, you are." She started smirking. "No, I'm not." She could feel his warm cinnamon breath giving her goosebumps. Rose looked at him, his face was so close to hers she found herself getting lost in his eyes, his expression becoming serious almost loving.

She wondered if he was going to kiss her. Rose hoped he finally would. But instead he moved back and smiled softly. "Ah, I'm just kidding." She nodded slowly feeling disappointed.

David frowned concerned. "You okay?" "Yeah." She replied quietly. He shrugged and they continued to work.

After about an hour David stretched and yawned. "Well, I'm done." He said. Rose nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too." She said standing up.

He stood up gathering his books. "I better get back." She smiled walking him to the door. Rose folded her arms. "Thanks for the help." He smirked. "Don't know why you're thanking me I didn't do much."

"Well, you being here made it easier." She replied. He smiled. "Well, then I'm glad I was here."

Rose giggled.

He opened the door and was halfway out when he paused. "I'll see ya' later." David said softly.

"Not if I see you first." She teased. David smiled and kissed her cheek. Rose hitched a breath. Then his eyes met hers. They were almost hypnotizing just so beautiful. He found himself leaning closer and softly kissed her.

It was a simple kiss but his lips felt so nice. After the kiss Rose gazed at him wanting more. David looked at her fearing he had made a mistake and started to leave but Rose grabbed his arm pulling him back and kissed him again except more passionately. The kiss surprised him but he quickly kissed her back.

The kissing became intense, their lips moving together, gently tugging. David discarded his books and reached his arms around her and began planting tiny kisses along her jawline before recapturing her sweet lips.

Rose pulled him closer, caressing the side of his face. Her tongue delicately tracing his lower lip gaining entrance inside his mouth. She moved her hands up his shirt stroking his sides. "Mm, my Rose." He murmured in her ear prompting her to slowly lead him back inside, the door gradually shutting behind him leaving his books still lying out in the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

"What have I done?" That's the first thing David wondered as he stood in Rose's kitchen pouring himself some coffee. Guilt flooded his aching heart and though last night was everything to him deep down he knew Rose was never going to feel the same way about him as he did her. Making the whole beautiful experience just a one night stand and nothing more.

Just then he heard a soft happy moan and arms reaching around his bare torso, a soft kiss placed on his back. He glanced down at Rose as he turned around putting his arm around her. "Mm, morning." She smiled. Her hair was a mess and she wore a football jersey that hung past her knees and a pair of shorts.

"Hi," He replied. She nuzzled his side, her soft blond hair giving him goosebumps. David cleared his throat. "Uh, sleep well?" Rose bit her lower lip. "I think you know the answer to that." She said flirtatiously running her finger along the rim of his boxers. He lowered his head blushing. She pulled back slowly and looked at him thoughtfully. "I meant to say last night was-"

"I've got to get dressed and go." David interrupted quickly putting his cup down. Rose frowned. "Why? We don't have class, today," She smiled tracing his arm with her fingers. "So you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

David's heart was breaking. He shook his head. "I can't. I've got a client waiting for a painting and I've got to call Sammie back." Both were true but he really just wanted to leave before he started feeling worse.

Rose nodded with some disappointment. "Okay."

He smiled politely and headed to the bedroom. "David?" She said. He paused. "Yeah?" "Don't forget your glasses." Rose smiled shyly.

David smiled sadly and nodded then went to get dressed.

Rose grinned taking the cup he had been using and pressed her lips against the rim taking a sip. She briefly closed her eyes remembering his lips on hers.

Last night was wonderful, every touch, caress, kiss and word spoken was beyond special. This was not just a shag. Last night had meaning and heart, she felt the love in everything he did and she hoped he felt the same thing from her.

She smiled. This could be a whole big step for them both and that excited her.

But as the week continued she noticed David was acting strange. He wasn't noisy or manic when he worked on his art. When she called him his conversations were brief and he always apologizing and she swore he was even avoiding looking at her.

Something was wrong. This wasn't like him. So finally Rose knocked on his door. It opened and he stood there in jeans and an old work shirt with paint splatters and a paint brush in his hand. He looked at her slightly flustered. "Rose, hi," He said. "What are you doing here?"

Rose shrugged. "I was hoping to talk." "About?" He replied nervously. She smiled shyly. "Well, the other night." David looked uncomfortable. "I'm kind of busy." "Oh, well, can we talk while you work?" Rose asked.

"Um, I can't, sorry." He stuttered. She frowned concerned. "David, is something wrong?" "No," He replied briskly. "I-I just can't talk, right now," He lowered his eyes almost ashamed. "I'll talk to you later." David said softly. He gave a small smile before closing the door.

Rose stood there confused and staring at his door.

* * *

David tried to go back to his painting but he couldn't. He was too mad at himself. He bitterly tossed the brush on the floor and plopped onto the couch feeling miserable. How were they going to recover from this?

Suddenly the phone rang. "What now?" David muttered. He groaned under his breath before answering. "Hello?"

"David?" It was Sammie.

"Sammie, hi," He winced realizing he forgot to call her back. "Hi, where you've been?" She asked curious. "I'm sorry. I've been busy," He apologized. "What's up?"

"Nothin' much," She replied. "But I got a letter addressed to you by mistake." "Oh, what does it say?" He asked. He heard an envelope ripping.

There was brief period of silence before Sammie exclaimed. "David, it's from Torchwood Academy, you've been accepted!"

His eyes widen. "Seriously," He grinned sitting up. "How? I never submitted an application." "Apparently your last client works there and everyone was so impressed with your sculpture that he decided to enroll you," She said excitedly. "They want you to call them to set up an appointment for an interview." She added.

David was thrilled. This was a dream come true! Torchwood was a very prestigious arts and design school. It meant he had to move but what an opportunity!

David quickly jotted down the phone number then thanked her before hanging up. He couldn't believe it! His first instinct was to tell Rose but quickly realized he couldn't. He sighed rubbing his eyes suddenly feeling deflated. It used to be so easy to talk to her but now it was hard and it was his fault.

He had always been in love her with her but was willing to settle for friendship but even he had manged to mess that up. David wished things could go back to the way they used to be. He glanced at the phone number and realized maybe leaving would be the best thing.


	13. Chapter 13

It must have been a week since David talked to Rose and she still didn't know what was going on or where they stood. She finally found him walking across campus and called out to him. "David!"

He heard his name and stopped. David smiled. "Hi." He replied. "Hi," She smiled. "I haven't seen you for a while." David shrugged. "Been busy." Rose scoffed a little. "Yeah, I've noticed," She sighed. "It seems you've master the disappearing act, I suppose."

"Look, I'm sorry, I can't help it." He replied. Rose nodded. "I know," She gave a small smile. "So is there a way we can talk, maybe over coffee?" David shook his head. "I-I can't I have to go back to the apartment after class and take care of some things then I have to see the dean, later."

Rose looked at him curious. "Oh, how come?" She asked. He exhaled. Rose noticed a look of dread in his face as he briefly turned his head. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like this.

"Rose, I'm leaving the university."

Rose's eyes widen. Did she hear right? "What, why?"

He lowered his eyes. "I got accepted into Torchwood Academy." Her heart sank. That place was miles from here. She nodded slowly. "I see, when was this, then?" "A week or so ago." He admitted. Rose pressed her lips trying not to shout.

He could see she was hurt and tried to explain. "I swear I meant to tell you sooner but-"

Rose stopped him. "You meant to tell me," She scoffed. "David, what is going on with you?" She said shaking her head. "First you avoid me about that night and now this?"

"I wasn't trying to keep it a secret from you, Rose." He said softly.

"You sure as hell could have fooled me." She scowled. Rose met his eyes. "I don't understand, you used to talk to me. Now I can barely get two words from you."

David nodded ashamed. "I know and I'm really sorry, it's just been so hard to face you." He admitted. Rose looked at him even more confused. "What are you talking about?"

He ran his hand through his messy hair. He seemed frustrated but more at himself. "Ever since that night I have been feeling so guilty about what I did," David shook his head and looked at her with pleading eyes. "I swear that's not who I am and I'm sorry. I just hope you can trust me to be your friend, again."

It was like a punch in the gut. Rose just stared at him, his words slowly sinking in. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was actually apologizing for that beautiful night. "You're sorry?" She managed to get out.

He nodded. "Yes, of course I am." Tears stung her eyes but she fought them. "So basically you're ashamed about what we did?" "No, no," He quickly replied. "I just want you to know I'm still your friend and that I'm not like that."

Rose swallowed thickly and looked away. Flashbacks of his fingertips tracing her curves and the spark of his lips kissing her body replayed in her mind. The sultry growl of her name in her ear now echoed cruelly, everything that once gave her pleasant shivers now left her feeling foolish. How could she have been so wrong?

"Rose?" He said snapping her out of her thoughts.

She glared at him. "You bastard!" Rose slapped his face hard surprising him. "Rose?" He said confused. David tried to touch her arm but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me, I never want to see you again!" She shouted not caring if people were staring. Rose brushed past him and quickly walked away just as the tears started spilling.

* * *

Rose ended up in the ladies restroom standing in one of the stalls crying. She was hurt and embarrassed. How could he do this to her? Just then she heard a soft tap on the door. "Rose?" It was her friend Amy.

She opened the stall and came out wiping her eyes with her hands. "Hi." Rose muttered. "Hi," Amy said looking at her concerned. "I heard you had a meltdown on campus."

Rose splashed come cold water on her face. "Yeah, guess I did." She grunted. Amy folded her arms. "What happened?" She scoffed. "He apologized, he apologized for having sex with me!"

"Who apologized?" Amy asked. She groaned. "David, the twit, he thinks he did something wrong by sleeping with me," Rose shook her head tearing off some paper towels. "It was so beautiful. How could he think that after everything we…we did and said?"

Amy shrugged. "Well, to be honest I'm that surprised." Rose frowned. "What does that mean?" She sighed heavily. "When you started changing your mind about David, did you ever tell him what a deep thoughtful person he was," Amy asked. "Or even what a good man he is?"

She looked at her and shook her head slowly. "I didn't think I-I had to, why?"

"Rose, think about it all he's ever heard is what you complain about to me on the phone," Amy said. "David thinks he's just the goofy artist pal that makes you smile and nothing more." She pointed out.

The words struck a nerve with Rose but she still felt discouraged. Rose shrugged. "It doesn't matter. He obviously doesn't feel anything for me."

Amy gave her a look. "Are you sure?"

Rose then thought back to that day when she taught him how to dance. The way he held her and looked at her still gave her goosebumps. Maybe there had been something there along. How could she have missed that?

Rose groaned realizing she was probably right. "What have I done," She stared at her hands with guilt. "I've really messed up." She looked at Amy. "I've got to tell him how I feel before it's too late."

"Well, you better hurry. His last class ended a while ago." Rose thanked Amy and hurried out the restroom and rushed home.

Without even going into her apartment first, she began knocking on David's door, rehearsing in her mind what she needed and wanted to tell him but after a few minutes there was still no answer. She knocked again. "David?" Rose called out but nothing. "Mr. Smith's not there." She heard a voice say. Rose turned and saw her neighbor standing outside his apartment door.

"Where is he?" She asked. The older man sighed. "He left for some school called Torchwood, a friend stopped by to help get the rest of his things," He pointed at his door. "It's empty in there, now."

Rose's heart dropped. "He's gone?" She said in a small voice. He nodded. "But he left you something in your mail box."

"Thanks." She mumbled softly. The man nodded and went back inside. Rose reached into her mailbox, her fingers trembling a little and pulled out a simple paper flower with the words _'I love you'_ written carefully on the crinkled paper petals.

She was too late. Rose's heart was broken.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, we're almost at the end and I appreciate and thank everyone for the amazing response to this story!_

_Thank you so much! :) Hope you like the chapter! _


	14. Chapter 14

He missed her. David wasn't going to lie or deny it. He sat there at the train station, alone repeatedly glancing at his phone though there was no point. Rose was never going to call. He just liked looking at her picture. David smiled thoughtfully at her sparkling hazel eyes and pretty smile. He really wished she was here.

He sighed and placed his phone in his pocket then removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. David hadn't been sleeping much, he still felt bad for not saying goodbye but she told him she never wanted to see him again. He mentally kicked himself for how he handled things and just wished everything could go back to the way they used to be before this mess but there was nothing he could.

Just then the speaker announced it was time to board the train. He slowly stood with his bags then heard Rose's gentle voice in his mind reminding him not to forget his glasses, again. David gave a sad smile and retrieved his glasses before boarding the train.

* * *

**A month later:**

"What do you want to do, tonight?" Amy asked glancing at Rose from behind the newspaper. She shrugged sitting back in her couch. "I don't care."

It had been one month and three weeks since David had gone but it felt longer. Some new neighbors had moved in, an older couple. They were nice, polite and quiet and it was making her miserable. She really missed him.

Amy noticed her friend's gloomy expression and sighed placing the newspaper on the coffee table. "Come on, you have to get over David sometime." Rose grunted. "Why?"

"Because it's making you miserable." She replied. Rose scowled. "He's my first love and I'll be miserable if I want." Amy rolled her eyes and gave up. She continued to read when she noticed something in the entertainment section, an article about David and his artwork.

"Hey," She smiled. "Here's a story about David." Amy said. That got Rose's attention. She sat up. "What's it say?"

Amy began reading. "It says one of his art works is being displayed at the local museum this Friday. It's part of the school's up and coming artists' collection show." She handed her the paper. Rose smiled reading the story. "He finally made it." Rose said softly.

"Well?" Amy said snapping her out of her thoughts. "Well what?" Rose replied. "Aren't you going to go?" Amy asked. Rose shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know. It may not be a good idea."

She scoffed and moved beside her. "Rose," Amy said pointing at the article. "This your chance to talk to him."

Rose tugged her earring and glanced at her. "You think I should?" "Yes!" She said. Rose was tempted and god, how she missed him but would he want to talk to her?

She shook her head. "I don't know," Rose said reluctantly. "What if he doesn't want to speak to me or even see me?"

Amy sighed. "Rose, you two created this mess and you two need to fix it cause' if you don't you're going to lose him…forever."

Rose's heart dropped. She didn't want that and if nothing else she needed to at least tell him how she feels even if he didn't feel the same way about her, anymore.

"You'll go?" Amy asked. Rose nodded. "Yeah, I'll go."

Amy grinned and stood from the couch. "Good," She grabbed her hand. "Come on!" She frowned. "What are we doing?" Amy scoffed. "We've got work to do. We've got to pick out a dress, fix your hair."

"But the art show isn't until Friday night." Rose replied. "Yes but this is important," Amy leaned closer. "We need a battle plan. Now come on!"

Before Rose could respond Amy dragged her to her room to start going through her closet.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Wow, here we are! After several chapter summary rewrites, a few title changes and a couple of chapter rewrites we are at the last chapter. I've had fun writing this and again thank you for all the faves, follows and kind reviews, I appreciate it! Hope you like the chapter :) _

* * *

Rose was nervous walking into the fancy museum, the place was incredible with its tall white walls covered in paintings, a crystal chandelier hung overhead and soft classical music was playing. She walked by people talking and drinking champagne. Everything was really posh.

She was beginning to think this was a bad idea. "What was I thinking?" She muttered. But Rose continued to walk around a little further then noticed David's painting on the wall. It was a beautiful abstract painting. It kind of reminded her of a colorful waterfall. She stared in awe at the blended bright colors and smiled proudly.

Just then she heard David's voice. She searched the room until she spotted him near a potted plant speaking to a reporter. Her heart did flips, he was gorgeous in his tux.

Rose licked her dry lips and swallowed. It was now or never. She motioned over a waiter. "Yes, mam?" He said.

She smiled politely. "Could you tell Mr. Smith, over there," Rose pointed. "I need to see him and give him that, please?" Rose handed him some folded paper she had made into a flower in hopes he would recognize it.

The young man nodded and left. Now all Rose could do was wait and hope.

* * *

David slowly wandered around the room feeling bored and hating his tux, he tugged on his tie, muttering under his breath that he hated bow ties.

This was supposed to be an exciting night but he was miserable. He was still missing Rose. He sighed heavily. He couldn't wait for this to be over. Just then a young waiter came up to him. "Sir, there's a young lady that wishes to see you."

David shook his head, politely. He didn't feel like seeing anyone. "I'd rather not." "She also wanted to me to give you this." He added handing him the paper.

David studied the oddly folded paper and realized it was a flower. His eyes widen. It couldn't be, could it? Was Rose actually here?

He looked around anxiously until he saw Rose standing near a statue on the other side of the room looking so beautiful in her basic black strapped dress and matching heels, her hair was done up in soft curls. "Rose." He said under his breath and slightly smiled.

He thanked the waiter and slowly approached her, his heart was pounding in his chest as he walked trough the crowd. Rose glanced up at him slowly, tons of butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"Hi," He smiled. "Hi." She replied shyly. David held up the flower. "I got your flower," He said studying it. "It's very nice."

She blushed. "Thanks still their not as pretty as yours." He just smiled at her thoughtfully. After a pregnant pause Rose sighed. "So how have you been?" He nodded. "I've been okay," David glanced at her. "You?"

"Fine, fine," Then Rose scoffed shaking her head. "Wait no, I haven't." She looked at him. "To be honest I've been absolutely miserable since the day you left." She admitted. Rose sighed and briefly turned her head trying not to cry. "It's my fault you're here," She looked back at him and quickly added. "I mean it's great your work is in a museum but it's my fault you left."

David started to speak. "Rose…"

She gently stopped him. "Wait let me finish. I need to say something though it's probably pointless. I just need to let you know that," Rose exhaled and gazed into his dark brown eyes. "I love you." She finally said. David looked at her slightly surprised. "I really love you," She smiled slightly. "I love your outlook on life, your heart and everything that makes you, you." "I've missed you so much," Rose sighed. "It's still hard to believe that you're not next door creating art anymore."

He smiled hopeful. "You love me?"

Rose nodded and sniffed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. Rose scoffed. "Well, the way you left I never got the chance, did I?" He hung his head ashamed. "I know, I'm sorry." He said softly. She glanced into his eyes confused. "Why did you leave like that anyway?"

David sighed. "Rose, I've loved you since the day you first knocked on my door," He replied honestly. "But I never thought I had a chance with you and I didn't mind being friends. To be honest I'd rather have your friendship then not have you near me at all." He admitted. He scoffed at himself. "But then that night happened and as wonderful as it was I felt like I betrayed our friendship. I was so scared of losing you I…ran, I..." He lowered his eyes. "I messed up."

Rose sighed. "I think we both messed up." He nodded. "Maybe," David glanced at her slowly. "But I don't regret anything I've done with you." She smiled as he kissed her hand.

David swallowed thickly. "So what happens next?" He asked softly. She shrugged looking up at him shyly. "What do you want to do?" He sighed taking her hand. "Well, I could transfer to a Torchwood closer to you and be near you… and maybe we could be a proper couple if you like."

Rose smiled. "I'd like that." "Yeah?" He grinned. She bit her lower lip and smiled. "Yeah." David smiled and leaned closer pressing his lips against hers in a tender kiss that made her melt.

After the kiss he wrapped his arms around her she held him close and smiled. She was never letting him go, again.


End file.
